


Lydia's Rape: Never trust a Thane

by Awesome9826



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Rape, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome9826/pseuds/Awesome9826
Summary: Lydia never should have trusted her new thane - a Nord with no name and no honour





	Lydia's Rape: Never trust a Thane

Lydia felt herself being forced to her knees; her armour long since removed by her thane – a man she’d thought might be honourable. A mistake made obvious the instant she answered his questions on what a housecarl did and his eyes had lit up – and not in a good way. Her thane had ordered her to follow him and she’d done so, duty bound and regretting it every step of the way. Soon enough, they’d reached the Pale, and a house clearly built by hard work and not made any easier by the sight of the charred remains of a nearby giant camp. Once inside the house – proclaimed as ‘Windstad manor’ by the sign on the door – she’d been ordered to remove her armour. Reluctantly, she had done so; naively wondering where this was going. As if it wasn’t obvious. Then her thane had removed his own armour and his smallclothes as well, making everything painfully clear. His dick was of average size but already swollen with lust, just as pale as the rest of him and he’d procured a dagger from the heap his clothes and other things made on the floor before slitting her smallclothes and leaving her bare to his gaze. 

Her thane had then bound her wrists behind her, ordering her not to resist or disobey his commands – and she was oath-bound to obey. Even if HE was an honourless pig of a Nord, she would not let it be said in her afterlife that she was dishonourable or an oath-breaker. Next, he’d blindfolded her; a small mercy she was grateful for since she didn’t want to look upon him any more than she had to. On her knees, she felt something soft and fleshy pressing against her mouth. “Open up and suck me good” her thane ordered her. A slap to the face caused her to stop thinking, stop feeling and just do as she was told – if she obeyed, she reasoned, then maybe he wouldn’t decide to kill her and deny her a chance at Sovngarde. 

She opened her mouth and felt his prick enter the moist cavern newly available. Her thane thrust himself deep inside, almost throttling her as she slobbered around him and tried to breathe, only succeeding in choking herself a little less. Her head rattled as his hips met her face with each thrust. He grunted and groaned with every move before finally pulling away and throwing her onto the floor and yanking her legs apart. 

His hands tightened in an iron grip around her ankles and she felt her legs begin to come away from their proper place. She strained against him, trying to pull her legs back into their normal location. She failed and realised he’d bound her feet to something – likely a bedpost or a table leg. She felt him probe her entrance and dearly wished he’d just get it over with so she could get out of here somehow and go to seek her death as a proper Nord woman. Still, he teased at her folds before thrusting deep. She screamed as he violated her, her insides trembling and her mind going blank as he fucked her ever harder, flesh meeting flesh with a lewd slap as he struck her rear with open palms and traced the point of his dagger on her skin, leaving sharp, stinging cuts and sending shudders down to her centre, where his fleshy cock plunged inside her and tore her up, forever burdened with shame and embarrassment. 

She felt herself clenching around him, body racked with shivers and pain, all dissolving into mindlessness. Still, he pounded away at her as she sobbed into the air, knowing none would hear her cries this far away from civilisation. Then he pulled out, leaving an empty feeling deep inside her. It was over, she thought. She was, once again, wrong. 

He braced himself against her legs and she felt his cock pushing against her last virginity – an entrance that wasn’t and she screamed anew as he thrust past the ring of muscle and found himself inside her bowels. Her ass stung and tore as he rammed into her, striking her again and again with both hand and fist. Then he took up his dagger once more and she felt her flesh tear and split as he cut open shallow wounds on her stomach, legs and – excruciatingly, on her mound as well. A hot flow entered her and he removed himself. “Well, that was delightful! I think I might just keep you like this, bound and at my mercy to use again and again whenever I please. Welcome to your new life, fuck-toy” With that, he left and she wept even more to know that her fate was such. So much for enjoying life in Skyrim.


End file.
